minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Treeman
Hi. I'm come from Malaysia and 13 years old. I'm not good at English actually. So you may not understand what I have written. One day in my private server, my friend, Daus, invited me and my friends to find Herobrine at the forest. I tell him that Herobrine is not real. Then he told me "You're too sure about it. Let's find it in three days. If we don't find anything, you're right" All of 3 my friends believe that he is real. So my friends and I went to the forest. After we found a quite flat area, we built a wooden and stone shelter. At night, we have a chat. Daus: I got some salmon with me. Do anyone want it? All of us said 'yes please' Daus: Before we eat it, Adam need to get some water. We can use them if the wooden shelter is on fire. So I find a water. Suddenly, I heard someone walking. So I stopped and find the entity that following me. There is no mob around me. After I found a river, I fill all of the buckets. Suddenly, someone hit me. I quickly threw poison potion around me. Strangely, no hurt sound. I saw a 2 red glowing rectangular on a tall tree. I'm scared. I know that's not blocks! Like headless chicken, I run away from that place. When I almost reach the shelters, I stopped sprinting. After eat simen salmon, we sleep in bed. After five minutes, I heard something walking. I feel suspicious so I checked what is that. When I open the door, an entity is standing in front of the door. It's look like tree but it got a very-very ugly face. I closed a door and sleep back. When it's morning, I don't tell my friends what I saw. I don't want all of them getting scared. Everything was normal at morning as we finding Herobrine. At night, we went back to the shelter. There is a sign greeted us. "Hjalp" That is what is wrote on the sign. I don't know what its mean. Then, we quickly get into the shelters. While eating food, Adi get out from the house. We chase him. At river, he stopped AmirulAdam: What's going on? Adi: I saw a cat. So i want to tame it. When it get into the water, it disappear Cat? I know that cat only spawn in jungle biome, not forest biome Adi: It's true! I saw a cat AmirulAdam: Ok. We eat something at the house first, then you can tell us about the cat All of us get back to the house. After we get into the house,... Suddenly, we heard something fighting. We can clearly hear the hurt sound. I go check out even my friend scared of 'him' get into the house and kill us. Strangely, no sound when I opened the door. Next morning, we left that place. When we are at my house at night,I tell all of them what I saw. Daus: You're very lucky because seeing that thing. AmirulAdam: It's not lucky at all!!! I don't want to see that thing anymore!!! I can't forgot about Daus ask us something before we leave Daus: WTF!!! What is this? It'a look like a grave! AmirulAdam: I dunno! Disclaimer: This is my friends that trying to prank me, Amirul Adam. Category:Trees Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Trollpasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas Category:Pastas featuring multiple users